Ma Gina
Ma Gina is a mage who services as a protective mage for Elan. Biography Exactly where Ma Gina is born, and for what reason she has become a nameless , or even how she could afford to attend a high respected school in Cyrelisium is altogether a mystery. What is known is that she is a mage of black and yellow meaning that it is most likley she was born and raised in Helybelda. Ma Gina was always a bit of a loner in school mostly due to her status as a nameless. Yet this gave her plenty of time to study and she did very well in her grades. She would go as far as becomming an educated professor in the subject of magic. But with the lack of a surename she had troubles finding a employment and without any family to take her in Ma Gina was forced to live on the streets despite her great knowledge. It was here, starving in the streets of Cyrelisium that Elan found Ma Gina. He offered her a employment as a protective mage and assistant. But Ma Gina still had dignity enough to reject the offer of helping an assassin. But even the most dignified people have breaking points and as time passed by Ma Gina got more and more desperat. Finally she would accept the offer and sign a contract. So begun her journey as the protective mage of one of the worlds most hunted assassins. Personalety Ma Gina is a very vise and clever woman despite this she has failed to find a way out of the contract she signed as Elans assistant, this despite the fact that Elan himself admits there is a loophole. It is possible that Ma Gina´s humble personalety, together with the fact she knows that Elans coldhearted personalety is due to a curse, that she sympathises with him and therefor choses to stay. Etymology Originally the idea behind Ma Gina was created through a roleplay with my friend Mikael. Elan felt threatened by Mikes characters so he decided to hire a mage to protect him. As I wasnt planning to have the mage become a real character I adressed her as "the mage". When realising this idea was pretty good I choosed to pick a name for her and make her a canon character. Due to being used to call her mage I wanted something relatively similar to that word. MAGe - Ma G... - Ma Gina. Relationships *Traveling companion: Elan Trivia *Not only the basic idea about Ma Gina was created through a roleplay, but also her gender was decided in the same roleplay. As Elan needed a protective mage but this mage not nesseseringly being canon Ma Gina was refered to as "the mage" during the roleplay. As I realised this I decided to let my roleplaypartner Mike unintentionally decide the gender by picking the opposit of what he assumed. As he assumed the mage being a man it was thus decided its a she. Appearence and art Ma Gina is short but other than that her appearence remains unkwon. Ma_Gina.png|Ma Gina character art Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mages